Captured, Tortured, Lost
by ImAPwopahFish
Summary: Sigyn has obtained celebrity status after being stranded on Earth. But one night she is captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and taken to their HQ. She finds out that Loki is in the building, but what will follow? Originally written as a one-shot, but I think it sounds better in three parts. Celebrity thing, bit weird, but I thought it would be fun. Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1 : Capture

_Chapter 1 - Capture_

That was it. There was no hope left. No exit that would prevent what was about to happen to me. Nothing. I couldn't do anything at all.

I was stood in a darkened alleyway with my back to a wall and four shadowy figures stood in front of me. I could barely make out their faces but I knew who they were already.

To any normal person, this might sound like a situation in which a mugging would occur, or some abnormal gang meeting. But this wasn't anything of the sort.

The four people that stood in front of me were part of an elite team of 'superheroes': the so-called 'Avengers'. There were six of them in total, and four of them stood in front of me now. I knew from the shadows that the Black Widow, Hawkeye, Iron Man and Captain America stood in front of me. The other two (Hulk and Thor) were probably back at HQ.

I backed up slightly, glancing over my shoulder at the wall and calculating how much energy I would need to get over it. It would take a lot, but if I was desperate enough (which I was), then it could be done.

I guess they understood what I was trying to do and began advancing towards me slowly. I stumbled backwards, closer to the wall. They were closing the gap faster and faster. This was my only chance, I absolutely had to try and get over that wall now, or I was going to be captured.

I knew what would happen if I got taken back to S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ; I would be tortured and interrogated and humiliated. It would probably last for months on end, maybe even years. It just depended on how much information I gave up and how much use I was to them.

If I'm honest, I wasn't entirely sure what they were doing coming after me. I understood that I was some sort of evil villain-type person that they wanted to eliminate, but why now? What's so important this time that I have to be captured?

I ran through possibilites in my head, but none of them connected. I was just going to have to make a dash for the wall and hope I got over it in time. Holding tight to my last shread of hope, I counted to three under my breath, slowly and deliberately, taking a pace backwards each number. The Avengers were still walking at the same pace toward me, though Tony (Iron Man) was a little ahead of the others (probably something to do with him having a huge ego).

I reached three and, all at once, spun round and sprinted at the wall. My shabby trainers crunched on the concrete, not gripping the floor which meant that I didn't have as much speed as I wanted.

I flung myself at the bricks and clung on for dear life. They had (obviously) seen what I was doing but still kept the same pace, walking the length of the dark alley. They were at about 2/3s of the way now and would be on my heels in no time. I began scrabbling, fitting my fingers into every tiny gap that I could, clinging on and trying to pull myself further up.

It was quite a tall wall, considering, so it would take a little time. Time that I didn't have.

Gritting my teeth, I swallowed the yelps of pain that almost came tumbling from my mouth. The brick grazed my fingers and pushed back my nails into the skin. I reached up and clawed at the wall, trying to find some way of pulling myself up.

I put all my energy into heaving my body up the wall, to the top. At the moment, I was about 3/4s of the way there, another three grabs and I would be close enough to the top to fling myself over.

But the Avengers were closing fast. In fact, they were practically underneath me. I reached out and tried to claw at some bricks higher up but lost my grip and got nowhere. I glanced back over my shoulder to check where they were and saw them staring at me, like zombies.

For a moment, I hung there, clinging to the crumbling brick, my escape ruined. Natasha pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. I panicked and started scrabbling even more, pushing my feet against the wall in a desperate attempt to push my body up it.

Some people might have panicked because they thought they were going to die. I didn't. I knew that if Natasha shot me, I would fall to the ground, they'd drag me off and I'd wake up in some cell somewhere. I would be experimented on, interrogated and tortured which was what frightened me the most. _That's_ why I panicked. Because I knew that I'd spend the rest of my life in some dingy cell, dreading the moment when the key scraped in the lock and Nick Fury stood in the doorway, waiting to take me away. It had nothing to do with death.

In fact, I would have almost welcomed death. At least if she shot me and I died, I wouldn't wake up again. But I knew that Natasha was too good a shot and I would just sustain a gun-shot wound. They'd probably sedate me when I hit the ground... And in any case, if I did 'die', I would just wake up again. So either way, I have to deal with a life of endless pain.

I heard the small click, signalling that she'd cocked the gun and was ready to fire it at me. I dug harder into the brick, scraping my fingers and making them bleed with the effort - it was no use. I managed to get a foot closer to the top of the wall (and freedom) before I felt the searing, hot pain of a bullet ripping through my flesh. It tore its way through my arm, causing me to yell out and (reflexively) grab it. I knew as soon as I did it that I shouldn't have done. I began falling and hit the concrete of the ground with a large 'thud'. Clint (Hawkeye) was immediately on me, holding a needle. The small scratch I felt from the needle was nothing compared to the gun-shot wound. It was a bit of a relief actually.

I attempted to concentrate on the jab of pain from the needle, but felt myself slowly slipping away into blackness. My surroundings and the faces of the four Avengers in front of me swiftly faded... and I was under.


	2. Chapter 2 : SHIELD

_Chapter 2 - S.H.I.E.L.D._

I had been living peacefully in Midgard for many years now. I had even managed to create a celebrity status for myself. I was part of a band, we played concerts... I had made a successful life for myself and I was enjoying it. I felt that I blended in well with the whole Midgardian "community". Nobody suspected a thing. They all just thought that I was a regular rock-guitarist/celebrity and thought none of it.

I found it quite astonishing that I had reached celebrity status. We were quite famous, as a band and I had been living a life of touring, gigs and guitars for several years... until one night.

The night I got captured by S.H.I.E.L.D.. They could have picked me up any time they wanted. I mean, I didn't exactly _hide_ from the public. But they chose one particular night... and I was desperate to find the reason.

I woke up after a night of torturous dreams to find myself slumped against a concrete wall. My head hurt like hell and my clothes were sticking to me with the sweat.

It had been two weeks since I had been captured and my spirits were considerably dampened. It didn't stop me from being aloof and sarcastic, but when I was on my own tears ran freely down my cheeks. I stared at the wall of my cell the whole time, not daring to look at the guard who came to take me to the interrogation room every morning.

I lifted my head in an attempt to make myself slightly more comfortable; I made it worse. My head felt like it was about to explode. I looked down at myself, noting the many cuts and bruises that lined my arms. I also couldn't help but see the huge chains and the shackles which encompassed my wrists and ankles, binding me to the wall.

There was a mumbling from outside and a rattling of keys, but I heard no metal scraping in the lock. It sounded as if some guards were having a conversation. There were two voices coming from outside my cell, and I heard no sign of them coming to collect me so leaned closer to the door, ignoring the shooting pain that went through my arms and legs.

"What's up with this one then?" One muttered. I could hear quite clearly through the door, thanks to the small opening where my food came through being open.

"Fury wanted her in 'ere, 'way from 'im." The other one, he sounded as if he was closer to the door, replied. His accent was thick and English.

"Away from who?" The first man's accent was most certainly American.

"Loki of course..." The English guard lowered his voice to a hush and I heard him still his keys in the palm of his hand, preventing them from jangling around any more. My heart jumped erratically as I heard his name. _Loki. Loki's here?_ So he was the reason that I was cooped up in here. They must know that I would join forces with him if he did anything evil... which no doubt, he would. I knew my husband very well.

"Oh right." The American had dropped to a whisper too. I leaned even closer to the door and knocked my chains, making them ring. The guards obviously heard and I felt the familiar, daunting scrape of key in lock.

Making a choice quickly, I decided that I was going to fight my way out. I was going to fight my way out and get to Loki. The first guard stepped in, the English one. He gawped down at me and I stared steadily back at him, waiting for his move.

He jumped and grabbed both my arms in his beefy hands, pulling me up to a standing position. He began shouting at me in his Cockney accent.

"You thought you'd do a bit of eavesdroppin' did ya?" I laughed in his face, watching him react. He grinned a toothless grin back at me and threw me to the floor again.

I landed on the chains. They dug into my back, causing shooting pains to go through my whole body. I struggled to get back up again, the pain in my head becoming worse.

He laughed at me, the other guard joining in. I smirked and pulled at all my remaining reserves of energy. I hadn't much left after the two weeks of torture, but I was certainly going to use what I had left.

I leapt at the biggest guard, the English one, striking him full in the face and knocking him out. I admit, sometimes I don't realise my own strength...

The other guard looked slightly stunned but I hooked my leg around his ankle and tripped him over before he could do anything.


	3. Chapter 3 : ReUnited

_Chapter 3 - Re-United_

The fight hadn't lasted long. Obviously the guards weren't very experienced when it came to dealing with troublesome prisoners. I had knocked the first guard out with the slightest of ease and I merely needed to unbalance the first one before he tumbled over, hitting his head on the cold, hard floor.

I smiled at my handy-work and strolled through the endless corridors of S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. I was going to find Loki. I was going to free Loki. We were going to wreak havoc in Midgard together. _Together_. Loki and I would be together again. Finally... we would be re-united.

There were many twists and turns but, being me, I had a good sense of direction and guessed that he would be as far away from my cell as was humanly possible.

I swerved nonchalantly around another corner, thankful that I hadn't yet met a guard or even Director Fury himself...

Another few more sparkling clean corridors and I reached a large spacious room, mostly made of metal, holding a huge glass pod in the centre of it.

A tall, black-clad, figure stood to one side of it, staring intently at the security camera there. It was Loki.

My heart leapt. Looking at him again made me forget completely what I was going to say to him. He had some sort of hold over me; he did something to me, and I didn't know what. All I knew was that I loved him.

Loki didn't notice me, he was too engrossed in his camera-staring. I took my oppurtunity to exaimne him and drink in every detail: He was tall, as I remembered, if not taller; he wore his traditional Asgardian armour and colours; his hands rested by his side, thin, slender fingers occasionally brushing the black leather. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered what those ever-so-deft fingers could do..

Unfortunately, because of the angle at which he stood, I could see his face.

I stepped toward a control panel at the side of the room, eyeing up the buttons, deciding which one I wanted to press.

I picked one that looked a bit like it opened door and pressed it enthusiastically. The two transparent doors to Loki's "cell" slid open silently; I almost didn't hear them.

Thankfully, he didn't either. He stood there, engrossed in the camera. I smiled and stepped forward, careful not to let my shoes sound on the polished floor. Being one of the only people that could sneak up on Loki was very helpful at this point. I didn't want him knowing that I was there until I introduced myself. _Dear God, what am I going to say?_

All thoughts about what I had rehearsed in the corridors were immediately obliterated from my mind and I couldn't remember any of the witty jokes or casual lines I'd thought up.

"Hello, handsome." I settled on an alliterative, cheeky phrase, but as soon as I said it, I felt stupid. Loki didn't seem to think so as he pivoted round, a large grin on his face. "Long time, no see." I smiled with him, taking my weight off the frame and taking the tiniest of steps towards him.

"Indeed." He matched me, moving towards me. "How did you get out of your cell, Sigyn?" A shiver went down my spine as he said my name. To my dismay, Loki noticed, a small smile playing at his lips.

Those beautiful lips. I examined his face: that beautiful, pale skin makde his faded-red lips stand out; his deep blue eyes flashed green and then back again; his hair was an ink-black and was longer than before and flicked up at the ends. It was still combed into the nape of his neck though, as I had remembered it.

He took another step, larger than the last and I followed suit. We were now less than a metre away. He looked at me, expecting an answer.

"The usual way, of course." Loki knew that this meant using complete, brute force and chuckled.

"Those poor, poor guards." He grinned mischieviously, his eyes flashing green and twinkling evilly.

"Indeed." I countered, adding a drop of sarcasm to my voice.

Loki stepped forward, almost pushing me again the glass wall. I had to dodge to the side and step backwards. He saw my retreat and kept coming forwards. Instead, I started circling him to prevent myself from ending up against a wall and we ended up in a weird, trance-like state. We both merely stared into each other's eyes, not saying a word.

Until Loki broke the silence.

"Did you keep it, Sigyn?" He used my name again, sending another set of shivers through my body.

I lost concentration for a moment, trying to figure out what he meant. Loki took his chance and stepped closer, forcing my back against one of the clear, glass walls of the pod.

My back just brushed the cold glass, contrasting with the warmth Loki was giving off. I could feel his breath on my face. _God how I'd missed this..._

"Keep what?" I enquired, frowning.

He didn't answer. Instead, he lifted his left-hand and brought it up to touch my neck. I couldn't top myself and my breath hitched slightly. Loki heard and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

He withdrew his hand slightly, only to bring it back. This time he only brushed the skin of my neck, ever so lightly. He was teasing me.

I didn't quite understand what he was doing, but I was sure that I would soon find out...

He moved his hand higher, fingertips grazing my skin, to the very back of my neck and I felt his fingers cloe around the small chain that hung there. Slowly, but surely, he lifted the chain up.

It was now raised in the air, but till around my neck. Loki had been very careful not to rip my hair or break the necklace.

His eye slowly drifted down to the silver ring that hung on the end of the chain.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', then." He let the chain drop, the metal hitting my skin lightly.

"I bet I can find yours..." I challenged, cocking my head to the right, playing the game. He looked puzzled, his brown crumpling in the most adorable look I had ever seen.

To show him what I meant, I lifted my own hand, placing it just at his hip and sliding it into the hidden pocket there. I fumbled about slightly, teasing him as he had done me. His eyes glinted as he watched me.

"Don't get too excited." I warned, smiling as my fingers grazed the ring of metal that lay at the very bottom of his pocket. My hand closed around the cold metal object. I pulled it into the plam of my hand, gripping it tight so as not to drop it. Then I withdrew my hand from his pocket and held it up, a triumphant look on my face.

"See." I grinned. I dropped the ring into his hand and let my hand fall back to my side.

"So we both till have the rings." He leaned in even closer, his palms resting either side of my waist on the glass there and, in the process, preventing me from running away. _Not that I would..._

"Just one question remains then, Sigyn." He dropped his voice, our faces just millimetres away from each other now. I felt our noses brush as Loki shifted around, pressing me up against the wall of the pod.

"Do you still love me?" He whispered, staring into my eyes. I stared back, unfaltering, preparing a reply.

"... I never stopped." I whispered back. It was only just audible, but he heard it.

He smiled at my answer and moved in closer, our lips brushing in the lightest of kisses. I felt him withdraw briefly before he pressed his lips softly onto mine.

I sighed as he tilted his head, allowing for a better angle. I moved my arms to his waist and wrapped them around tight.

Loki kissed me harder, his tongue tracing the edge of my lips, asking for permission. I gave it to him (of course) and parted my lips. His tongue glided in and I let out yet another small sigh.

Our tongues continued to dance around each other, eventually finding a rhythm. Loki broke the kiss occasionally to switch sides but our lips found each other soon, the kisses becoming more and more hungry.

I had moved my hands and snaked my arms around his neck instead, pulling him in closer and not daring to let him go.

Loki's hands tugged gently at my hair, his fingers untangling knots as they went. We were completely and utterly engrossed in each other. I never wanted this moment to end.

Suddenly, I felt Loki wrench away from me, our bodies becoming separated. I opened my eyes (which had previously been closed tightly shut) and saw Loki being pulled over to the other side of the pod by about nine agents.

Nick Fury stood watching as more agents came at me and I was dragged away from my husband.

I yelled and struggled, not quite believing that he was going to be torn out of my life yet again. He pushed the agents that were holding him and punched one of them, desperately charging after me, yelling my name.

I tried to get away again. My arms flailed in my attempt to hit one of the guards. He ignored it and I soon felt the familiar scratch as the needle broke the skin of my neck.

I cried out in a last effort to stay awakebut soon felt myself drifting off. Blackness consumed me and I was under... Never to see Loki again...

Unless...


End file.
